The Magical Hybrid
by DarkItalianAngel53
Summary: Yet Chris, Phoebe could feel it, he was hiding something, again... Like he knew what was wrong and didn't know how to voice it, or there was nothing he could do to stop it... Phoebe's bad feeling was getting stronger. WyattxChrisxOC


**Ciao! Ohttay... I'm gonna try something. Charmed crossover with Vampire Diaries. :) Hope you like it. Anyways, sorry for the hold on all my stories. I had to pay my phone bill, and to tell you all the truth ~ I have been having a bad case of writer's block. So sorry. Rated M for future chaos XD. Please, enjoy. :)**

The Magical Hybrid

**Full Summary - Yet Chris, Phoebe could feel it, he was hiding something, **_**again... **_**Like he **_**knew **_**what was wrong and didn't know how to voice it, or there was nothing he could do to stop it... Phoebe's bad feeling was getting stronger. WyattxChrisxOC**

Prologue

Phoebe sighed as she made her way through the gate and started to move her feet to the unfamiliar palace. Something was coming ... and it didn't feel right. She kept telling herself that it was nothing, blaming it on her nerves as she dragged her feet up the walkway to the beautiful palace. They had to get here by orbing as it wasn't exactly in San Francisco but in the central of the magical world, and because of a now good teenage Wyatt, a curious Leo, and a more than just alittle reluctant Chris, they were here. All of them, even Coop, Phoebe fought a smile as she gazed at the guy in question who was walking closely behind her as she lead the group. Wyatt and Chris came from the future last night, _yet again _as annoying as it seemed to be the thousandth time (Can't the future just be problem free? Phoebe could _only _dream), saying that they were feeling like apart of them was missing. Not by magic or family matters, as confusing as it was, but their entire beings. Which had everyone stumped about what was going on. Yet Chris, Phoebe could feel it, he was hiding something, _again_... Like he _knew _what was wrong and didn't know how to voice it, or there was nothing he could do to stop it.. Phoebe's bad feeling was getting stronger.

Outside the beautiful building there were many white marble pillars leading to the entrance, large wooden double doors that were pointed at the top with silver knockers on it. There was a long pool around the walkway leading to the entrance. There were lots of cherry blosson trees in the yard as well as red and white roses. The towers of the palace were topped with silver domes.

Phoebe and Coop walked in, followed by Wyatt and Chris but the others couldn't get in, it was like a magical shield was stopping them. Inside was again, mostly white marble and granite. There was also a third floor balcony that overlooks the front of the palace. It is a half-circle shape and has spiral carved bushes near the door. The door was entirely glass except from the frame.

"Of course." Chris exclaimed alittle more sarcastically than necessary at the ceiling and murmured quietly, shaking his head, "She likes them, that's how they got in."

Chris huffed, not waiting to really be here but was forced to if he wanted to appear unfazed. When in truth, he was shaking on the inside. Not as much as when he saw his mother die during a demon attack, but close. He knew deep down that she only left them in his future that he was from because of him, him and his stupid affections for another. Wyatt didn't help either by sticking up for him and not telling her. Coming back with him, Chris felt a crushing guilt and prayed Phoebe didn't feel it. She was his, no _their_ soulmate. Tied to them. Them meaning Wyatt and himself. It was the only explaination for their missing part so suddenly. Sure, he felt it when he came back to change Wyatt and make him good, but somehow it dubbled it's force. Wyatt and himself spent a great deal in this palace as well as other palaces in the magical world that belonged to her. It was so .. marble, because she obiviously didn't come back to this palace if she was even in this timezone. Which he highly doubted. He just wanted to leave, his guilt almost crippling him. He turned to his mother and everyone else that was magically locked outside. It didn't surprise him that his Aunt Phoebe can Uncle Coop were allowed in and not the others. She always liked Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Coop more than the rest of them, so it wasn't a surprise. The only reason Wyatt and himself got in as easily was because they were her soulmates. Perfect Trinity. Three parts to one whole. When together they fit together so easily. ... as if it were that easy for her to forgive. Not.

"Come in." He said, trying to keep the guilt out of his voice.

"Chris.." Paige said sweetly at first then snaps at him, "_We can't_!"

Chris gave her an annoyed look and before he can stop himself he snapped at her back, "You _can _now." He turns and walks out of the room toward the living room, leaving all of them to look at him. He doesn't want to be here.. too much memories he could block out for so long before they come rushing back.

"I think Chris is hiding something." Phoebe said quietly.

"Wouldn't be the _first _time." Paige stated annoyed, which annoyed the rest of them, but not at her of course, for what she said was the truth.

Suddenly Phoebe's heart went into overdrive, her ears were ringing, and she felt a strong pull that made her gasp. Coop appeared in front of her, checking for injures.

"Do.. do you feel that?"

After a series of 'no' from everyone, she feels her feet dragging her up the stairs as if she were in a trace. She could hear the scuffing of feet behind her and it made her smile that even if they can't feel it, they would follow her to make sure she was alright and wouldn't get hurt. She follows the pull to a beautiful bedroom and took notice of a beautiful book on the bed. The cover was black with a few shades of blue, like liquid _midnight _and upon it were golden linings with green artfully placed splotches made the designs look beautiful and gave it an old look. Piper tried to grab it but it moved quickly away from her to underneath the desk chair, like the book of shadows would do.

"Grr," Piper growled frustrated, "First we can't be let in the door and now this book moves away from me? What the hell?"

"Maybe," Chris said nervous, looking at the book like it would grow teeth and bite him, all of them. _God, I don't want to be here.. that~ that book... _"The person of this house didn't want us in here? Lets go." He turned to leave but was stopped by Leo.

"Oh no way, mister." Piper started.

"If we didn't need to be here, why would Coop, Wyatt, you, and I be let into the barrier without being invited in?" Phoebe questioned, suspiciously.

"And furthermore, if you got something to say, why don't you share it with the rest of the class?" Paige said last in a bitter tone, not liking the thought that he was hiding something from them ... _again._

When Chris said nothing, Paige continued sarcastically, "Great."

Phoebe found herself slowly approaching the journal as if in a trance, slowly picked it up, and spun around to look at them. But they weren't in the bedroom anymore.. they were all in the flashbacks of the journal and it's entrees.

**So. There it is. I had this idea for a little while. I know it's short, but it's only a Prologue ~ so don't worry. I have seen many prologues that are way, WAY shorter. Some are just a sentence ~ and I am like ... okay where is the rest of it. XD But as my english teacher would say, "It's not about how much you write, it's about what you write." Anywaysz, I can continue if you want me to. Sorry, if anything is mispelled. The person who checks my work? Yeah well she stole one of my chapters to my stories that she was correcting, got her in trouble and am kinda doing it on my own. So, sorry for anything. Please let me know what you think, I would love to hear it. :)**


End file.
